


Persephone

by mechahotwings



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, But not in a depressed way, Can be taken as dubcon, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, More like "I need to do this to survive", Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, Seriously tho this is a vampire story blood is expected amirite??, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechahotwings/pseuds/mechahotwings
Summary: Hefting your backpack on your shoulder, you made your way to the front doors. They looked heavy and were made of a dark wood. Bronze knockers shaped like lions were frozen mid-snarl.You couldn't help yourself, you reached out and grabbed a metal ring and brought it down against the wood, making a full bodied, satisfying knock. Smiling, you pictured the thought of some fancy butler opening the door and-- oh shit the door was actually opening, swinging inwards with an ominous creak.A man answered the door. His skin was as white as the moon and porcelain smooth. Night-black hair cascaded down his shoulders. Two red eyes smoldered at you like burning coals. His thin lips were twisted into a smirk. You noticed the sharp edges of his teeth. He was beautiful and terrible, Death standing at the dark gates of the underworld. You gaped at him. Goosebumps erupted along your arms.“Good evening.” The man greeted, his voice deep and velvety.





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. I don't own Alucard's hot ass, no matter how much I want to.

Wind rustled and shrieked through the trees, whipping your hair into a halo around your head. Pale light of the full moon sinking behind a curtain of clouds illuminated the path. The Hellsing Manor lay before you, surrounded by a brick wall, save for the gate at the driveway. You reached out and grasped the wrought iron bars in your hands, pushing. The gate remained firmly shut. 

You had read about this place. The former owner, an aristocrat named Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had lived and died there. It wasn't the Vampire War that did her in, but cancer. She passed away unmarried and childless and didn't leave a clear will. Apparently her next of kin had been embroiled in a years-long legal battle over the estate and had let the manor sit vacant except for the maintenance crews that came on Wednesday mornings like clockwork. That was fine with you; exploring old manors like this was your guilty pleasure. Granted, the ones you barged into were usually abandoned, but with how little activity there was, it could hardly be called inhabited.

There were rumors about the mansion. Loads of forum posts claimed it was haunted. Photographs of dubious credibility featured a tall shape with red glowing eyes that stared out of the windows. You scanned the building. The insides were dark and foreboding. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and stuck it between the iron bars to take an unimpeded picture. There was no mysterious, red-eyed phantom in the windows. 

Sliding your pack off, you rummaged around in its contents and pulled out a rudimentary grappling hook and threw it over the brick wall. It caught, and you scaled the wall, being sure to adjust it so that you could climb down just as easily. When your feet were on solid ground, you turned to study the mansion across the expansive lawn. Surely security wouldn't be tight in a place like this. Hefting your backpack on your shoulder, you made your way to the front doors. They looked heavy and were made of a dark wood. Bronze knockers shaped like lions were frozen mid-snarl. 

You couldn't help yourself, you reached out and grabbed a metal ring and brought it down against the wood, making a full bodied, satisfying knock. Smiling, you pictured the thought of some fancy butler opening the door and-- oh shit the door was actually opening, swinging inwards with an ominous creak. 

A man answered the door. His skin was as white as the moon and porcelain smooth. Night-black hair cascaded down his shoulders. Two red eyes smoldered at you like burning coals. His thin lips were twisted into a smirk. You noticed the sharp edges of his teeth. He was beautiful and terrible, Death standing at the dark gates of the underworld. You gaped at him. Goosebumps erupted along your arms. 

“Good evening.” The man greeted, his voice deep and velvety. 

“Ah. Um. Hello. I didn't think there'd be anyone to answer me.” You admitted. 

“Then why did you knock?” His voice was mocking. 

“Because it would be rude to barge in.” Obviously, you weren't going to admit that you were an idiot and simply wanted to hear how loud the knocker was going to rap on the door. 

“It is also rude to climb fences. Especially when the gate is locked.” He didn't sound as if he was reprimanding you, but you were technically trespassing.

“Yes. The gate was locked for a reason. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll leave now.” You were about to turn to leave, feeling embarrassed and foolish.

“Wait.” 

You froze at his command. 

“It has been so long since I've had a guest, and it's late. Why don't you come in and stay until morning?” 

Every sense in your body was screaming at you to run, but your mouth seemed to move of its own accord. “That's very kind of you, thank you.” 

The man stepped aside to let you cross the threshold. When you were inside the manor, he shut the door. It made a heavy thump of finality. The entry way was lit with the soft light of electric candles in wall sconces. Shadows danced across the man's face.

“My name is Alucard. I am the current master of this mansion. You are…?”

You introduced yourself, shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

Alucard repeated your name, drawing it out as if it were honey. “Let me show you to your room. This way.” He turned and began to lead you down a long hallway, its walls lined with portraits of English monarchs and nobility. 

“What business brings you here?” He asked.

“I like to explore abandoned buildings.” You blurted out. It was like you couldn't stop yourself from talking or following after Alucard. This didn't bode well for you. His identity was plain for you to see. At the very least, you were consoled that your closest friend would know where to find your husk of a corpse should you go missing. 

“That's a dangerous hobby to have. You never know who you may come across... Or what.” There was that teasing lilt to his voice again. 

You willed your feet to stop moving, to stop following him. Sweat beaded your brow with exertion. Finally, you were able to impede yourself, stumbling over your own feet and tripping onto the floor. You landed flat on your belly, your arms splayed. Your teeth had bitten into the inside of your bottom lip, and you could taste the coppery blood welling up from the wound.

“That must have taken a considerable effort.” Alucard remarked, turning towards you. He crouched next to your prone form before you could pick yourself off the cold tile. “Were you trying to run, my dear?” He asked, a gloved hand cradling your chin. 

You knew he could smell the blood as surely as you could taste it. Were you about to be attacked?

“No. I can walk on my own. You don't have to make me.” Blood dripped over your lip and down your chin. You wiped it off on your shirt sleeve. “I know what you are.” You pushed yourself up into a sitting position. “I know I can't run from you, and fighting you would just end badly for me, but I can damn well try. Declare your intentions so I may die with dignity.” You drew yourself to your full height, glaring at him. 

He laughed then. His shoulders shook in his black suit as he stood up. “You remind me of someone I used to know. This is what I've missed about you humans.” His eyes were lidded. “It is admirable that you show me no fear, brave explorer. Not even with blood running down your face.” He sighed. “I have no desire to kill you. Corpses make poor company.”

“How can I trust you?” You asked.

“I am a man of my word, at the very least. Now, come. We are at your room.” He paused and pushed open a mahogany door. The interior was lavishly decorated and glowing with warmth. There was no speck of dust anywhere. It felt as if you were an expected guest, but you knew that the manor was routinely and thoroughly cleaned. “Freshen up and join me back in the foyer. I shall be waiting.” He nodded his head to you and took a couple paces backwards before simply dissolving into the air. You beat a hasty retreat into your room, snapping the door shut. 

Your heart beat a frenzied tattoo beneath your chest and you took a deep breath. Running was out of the question. He would be watching. He would be waiting. You would never be able to outrun a vampire, especially not one that could teleport. He said he wouldn't kill you, but there were fates worse than death. You screwed your eyes shut and forced yourself to breathe.

Panicking wasn't going to get you anywhere. You checked your reflection in a floor-length, gilded mirror. Your hair was a mess and your skin was stained with dark red streaks where blood had dribbled from your mouth. There was a restroom attached to the bedroom, and you scrubbed off the blood with your fingers and dried your face on a hand towel. A comb had been provided, and you set to work untangling the knots in your hair. The bleeding in your mouth had stopped, and you felt as if you were as ready as you were going to be. 

You muttered a plea under your breath as you stood at the door, hoping that any merciful deity was listening. “Please let me go home unharmed.” You raised your hand and traced along the wood grains with your fingertip, trying to calm yourself with the whirling patterns. “Please.” You took deep breaths, steeling yourself before exiting into the hallway. 

Alucard was waiting, as he said he would be. He leaned against the wall, his crimson eyes following you across the foyer. Did you not look presentable? You smoothed back your hair and fidgeted and he gave you a leering grin and turned, leading you down a set of double doors and another long hallway into a dining room. A crystal chandelier above the center of the long dining table shone brightly. A China bowl covered with delicate blue patterns was placed towards the head of the table, along with a sharp knife. A crimson pomegranate sat within the bowl.

Alucard sat at the high-backed chair at the head of the table and you took the seat to his right, in front of the bowl. You grabbed the plump fruit in your hand. The skin felt leathery and cold, as if it had just been removed from a refrigerator. 

“One of the staff left this here. I don't have food to give you otherwise. However, there is plenty of wine.” He watched as you cut open the fruit and prised the sections apart to reveal the blood-red seeds. Juice stained your fingertips and the blade of the knife. 

“Am I going to need the wine to get through tonight?” You asked, half-joking. 

“Not if you're smart.” Alucard replied, fingering the lip of the bowl. 

You absent mindedly popped a few seeds into your mouth, feeling the bursts of tart juice on your tongue. His eyes were watching your neck as you swallowed. You cleared your throat, drawing his gaze back up to yours. “Have you been a vampire for a long time?”

“Hundreds of years. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm quite famous.” Alucard gave you an enigmatic smile. 

“You're the _Dracula_?” You arched a brow, skeptical. 

“I _was_. Now I am something else, something stronger, but also weaker.” His long fingers dragged from the lip of the bowl to your hand. Strange symbols were embroidered into the backs of his white gloves. You nearly shivered at his feather-light touch. “I don't need to prove myself to you. You wouldn't like that.” He took a seed from your palm and brought it to your mouth. Heat flushed into your cheeks as you parted your lips and accepted the seed.

He chuckled lowly, and it was not an unpleasant sound that bubbled up his throat. The backs of his fingers trailed across your cheek, leaving fire in their wake.  
“You have something that I want.” 

“Blood.”

“Yes.” He agreed. “After the death of my late master, I became bound to this place. I haven't had fresh blood in a long time.”

“Are you going to bite me?”

“No.” He guided your hand to the knife you had used to slice open the pomegranate. “You may choose where.”

You gripped the handle, your eyes jumping up to Alucard. Trying to stab him with the knife wouldn’t do anything. He was faster and stronger than you. He was still grinning, as if anticipating your next move. Alucard had said that he wasn’t going to kill you, but you doubted if he would stop you from killing yourself. It would only take one mistake, one poorly judged slice, and you would bleed out. You pursed your lips, putting your non dominant hand on the table towards Alucard, the wrist facing up. His fingers entwined with yours, holding your arm against the tabletop. Picking up the knife, you wiped the juice stained blade on your pant leg and held the knife against your flesh. Cutting up the veins of your arm might be fatal, but just cutting crosswise might be fine. You took a deep breath and scored your flesh, letting out a soft hiss of pain. Scarlet drops of blood welled up from the mark, warm beads rolling down your arm. 

Alucard lifted your arm up to his face, a long tapered tongue sliding out of his mouth and up your wrist, just above the wound. You suppressed a shiver as his tongue laved your cut, lapping up the blood into his hungry mouth. The points of his canines brushed against your sensitive skin and goosebumps erupted along your arms, the fine hairs on the back of your neck standing up. You covered your mouth with your free hand, feeling your face heat up as his velvety lips fixed upon you, sucking the blood out of your wrist. 

It wasn’t painful, nor was it an unpleasant sensation-- far from it, in fact. The amount of blood he was drawing out of you seemed unreal for the cut that you made, but there must have been some kind of anticoagulant in his saliva. His eyes rolled up from your arm to your face, and the way he looked at you felt obscene as he suckled. You shifted uncomfortably, crossing your legs as your eyes darted away. His hot breath fanned against your skin as he laughed, knowing full well the effect he was having upon you. You felt light-headed and he still wasn't done. Your blood was draining out of your body and into him, and you wanted him to take more-- it felt so good. With a shaking hand, you reached out and combed your fingers through his cascading black hair. 

Too soon it was over. Alucard withdrew his lips from your arm and sat straight in his chair. Not a single drop of blood stained his lips. Where you had cut yourself, there was only a pale line. “Eat.” He gestured to the pomegranate. “You need it now.” 

You obeyed, grabbing some seeds and placing them on your waiting tongue. He watched attentively, and you doubted it was because of any concern for your well being. You licked your lips, your tongue lapping up a bead of juice that rested there. Those smoldering eyes followed the motion. More heat rushed to your cheeks. 

“You're quite famous, on the internet.” You tried to calm your quickened heart, dropping your eyes to the bowl of pomegranate seeds. “The ‘phantom’ of Hellsing Manor. There's plenty of pictures of your shadow in the windows.”

“‘Phantom.’" He scoffed. “I've seen a few people coming up to the gate and taking pictures, but you're the only one who's climbed the fence at night. Now you know the truth, brave explorer.” Alucard chuckled, folding his hands in his lap and sliding back in his seat. “Is this what you were expecting?” 

“I wasn't expecting anything.” You admitted. “Especially not a vampire. Definitely not a famous one, either. I thought that Dracula would look like…” You trailed off, trying to think of a way not to insult him. 

“Let me guess: wearing a cape? Bright red lips?” He drawled. Apparently he was well aware of his movie adaptations. 

You chanced a look at him. One of his slender eyebrows was arched, and he was clearly not amused. “I like this. You look fine. Better than fine, even. Fantastic.” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you realized what you were saying. It was true. He was handsome. Alucard looked like he was carved out of marble, with strong features. He might be a vampire, but you weren't blind. 

“Has the loss of blood addled your mind, little explorer?” His voice was low and teasing. “Should prey flirt with the predator?”

“If I remember Stoker right, you did a lot more than flirting with ‘prey.’" You muttered without thinking. Then you realized that you may have just solicited him. In that moment, your heart beat a little faster and your eyes darted to Alucard's face. 

He was grinning at you. Of course he was. You could see the prominent canines gleaming white and sharp. “You're awfully forward.” He leaned towards you, and you could smell him; it was like breathing in the petrichor after rain. A pleasant tang of damp earth and something else lying beneath. Something metallic. You sat transfixed as his large hand cupped the side of your face. Your leaden tongue refused to move. A chill ran down your spine. His face was so close. 

Alucard's pointed nose traced along the side of your other cheek until his lips brushed the shell of your ear. “Could it be that you want to explore me?” His voice wasn't husky, but sensually low. “You've been such a courteous guest, I feel I should reward you. Do you think you deserve it?”

You swallowed thickly, your mouth suddenly feeling dry. Sex with a vampire. You couldn't say the experience itself wouldn't make an interesting exploit. Especially sex with Dracula. What kind of lover would he make? All the vampire romance novels that had been spewed out over the years depicted the vampires as rough and domineering. It was a problematic thought-- Alucard could probably break you in a million ways without exertion. He could--

“Have I rendered you speechless?” He interrupted your thoughts, his voice was mocking. 

“No. I just wasn't expecting… this.” You cleared your throat as he drew back. Heat rushed to your cheeks as you continued. “But that doesn't mean that I don't want it-- I do.” You felt a little dizzy. Maybe the loss of blood really was getting to you. 

With a tentative hand, you placed your palm against Alucard's cheek, your thumb lightly grazing over his prominent cheekbones. He leaned into your touch, gazing at you with half lidded eyes. The pupils burned into you. You felt exposed. 

“If I ask you to stop, will you?” Your voice was soft. You wanted to trust him on this; you needed a guarantee of control. 

“Yes.” The corner of his mouth tugged up. “But the dining room table is hardly the proper place for explicit activities.” He gently removed your hand from his cheek and stood up. “Let me walk you to your room.”

Your chair scraped against the tile as you stood. He was silent as he got up, striding towards the hallway in a long-legged gait that made you half jog to keep up with him. Perhaps he was eager, or maybe this was a leisurely walk. His black hair streamed behind him, and his long face was placid. With the quickened pace, your heart drummed faster. Or maybe that's why he was walking so quickly? He wanted to hear the blood pumping through you as he led you into the bedroom. He wanted that auditory reminder that you were living and weak and utterly at his mercy. 

He held the door open for you, and you crossed the threshold, knowing that tonight you were his. The heavy door closed with a click, and Alucard was behind you, brushing your hair aside and inhaling the scent at your neck; he savored it as if it were an exotic perfume. You turned, watching as he pulled one end of his red, silk tie. The fabric hissed as it rubbed against itself and the knot came undone. With exaggerated slowness, he peeled off his gloves to reveal bone-white fingers, and he tossed the gloves and tie carelessly upon the vanity. 

To witness this blue-blooded vampire undress, even like this, was somehow more electrifying than watching any of your past lovers fumble out of their clothes. “Are you ready, little explorer?” He asked in a low voice. Alucard regarded you with his burning eyes. Some of his silky black hair cascaded into his face, which made him look more alluring. 

“Yes.” You nodded, unsure of what to expect. He grinned, flashing those sharp canines. 

Before you could even blink, you had been pushed onto the bed, the mattress squealing in protest beneath your back. Alucard hadn't even appeared to move. You sat up, heart beating wildly; the duvet in a white-knuckled grip. 

“Don't get up.” It was an order. You remained fixated on his advancing figure. He plucked at the buttons of his double breasted suit jacket so that it hung open. Alucard shrugged it off, draping it around the back of the chair at the vanity. With the same care, he removed his dress shirt before turning to you. His torso was just as pale white and sculpted as his face. There were lean muscles beneath the flawless skin. He stepped towards the bed and crawled upon it. There was something undeniably predatory in the way that he stalked towards you to straddle your hips. 

Curious, you placed the palm of your hand against his chest, over his heart. There was no pulse, but his flesh was warm and supple. He leaned towards you, capturing your lips in a kiss. It was hungry, as if he were someone who hadn't had a lover for some time. His long tongue intruded into your mouth, and you sucked on the appendage, earning a pleased sound from Alucard. Between kisses and fervent gasps for air, your hand had trailed from his chest and down his stomach to his groin. 

He grabbed your wrist and held it over your head with one of his large hands. “Not yet.” He admonished. Your other wrist joined the first, the backs of your hands pressing against the pillows. There was a crack; a sickening sound like a thick, dry branch breaking in two. You nearly sat up, but Alucard still restrained you. He leaned in once more, his eyes lidded as he peppered your neck with kisses. A second pair of hands caressed you, toying with the hem of your shirt. You jerked and let out a gasp of surprise, but Alucard was quick to shush you. 

“You said you wanted to have sex with a vampire, so you’re getting the full experience.” His voice was soft and teasing. His hair tickled along your skin, and his red eyes practically glowed in the dim light. 

Your shirt continued to slide up your body until it pooled around your wrists. The second set of arms were bare and jet black. The proportions were all wrong. The forearms and fingers were much too long. Scarlet eyes opened and closed along the length of the appendages. Large, black hands palmed at your chest. They were warm and pulsing, almost slimy in texture, but no residue was left on your skin. Never before were you so scared, yet oddly aroused. 

Alucard released your wrists and dipped his head down from your neck to the space in the middle of your chest before moving a black hand so that he could lick long, slow circles around your nipple with his obscenely long tongue. His normal hands were sliding down your sides to the waistband of your pants. He sucked at the sensitive bud and then sat up. 

You took the shirt away from around your wrists and reached downwards to undo the button and zipper of your jeans. Alucard hooked his fingers around the fabric and gave both your pants and underwear a sharp tug downwards. Just like that, you were naked before him. The second black hand caressed the side of your face, the thumb pushing past your lips and teeth and onto your tongue. You shamelessly suckled at the appendage, your tongue laving the tip. You may as well had been sucking him off properly, with all the enthusiasm you were putting into it. 

Fingertips teased along the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, and you hissed around the thumb in your mouth. Feather light strokes wandered closer and closer to your sex, until he was just tracing around the edge of it. He palmed at your groin, no doubt feeling you throb beneath his touch. 

“How much do you want me, explorer?” Alucard asked, not even bothering to remove his finger from your mouth. 

You knew full well that evidence of your arousal was obvious, especially now that he was fondling you. A sarcastic quip was on the tip of your tongue, but before you could utter it, the black hand still on your chest tweaked your nipple, causing you to gasp. 

In a wanton attempt to answer his question, you bucked your hips towards him. He chuckled, sliding his thumb across your groin. The black hand kneaded your chest as he stroked you. 

Alucard knew exactly where to rub and tease that intimate part of you. Sweat beaded your brow as his fingers slid against your flesh. A finger slid inside of you, pumping slowly. The tip pressed against a sensitive spot that made your walls tighten around him. 

“ _Oh God._ ” You moaned, your toes curling in pleasure and your head rolling back as a second finger joined the first in its assault on that sensitive spot, scissoring against the nerves. If Alucard kept this up, you would be coming quickly. He seemed to sense you were nearing that peak, and his movements slowed. The black hand slid from your face to your unoccupied breast, teasing that nipple in tandem with the first.

Alucard pulled out his fingers and lifted them to his mouth, his long tongue sliding along the digits to taste you on his skin. You saw a flash of his fangs, and your heart stuttered. He chuckled and splayed his hand over his marble chest, teasing his fingers downward over his abdomen until he came to the waistband of his pants. There was a very large, very obvious bulge on his groin. 

Alucard made no further show; he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper of his fly. He pulled his cock out of his underwear and lined it up with your hole. He was long and flushed with need. Precum beaded at the tip of it. His normal hands gripped your thighs, holding your legs apart with ease. Fingertips pressed tightly into your skin.

“I want to hear it, little explorer: how much do you want me?” His gaze seemed to bore into you. 

“I want you so fucking bad.” You groaned, your hands gripping the forearms of the black limbs, fingers pressing into countless closed eyes. 

Alucard's hips pistoned forwards, impaling you on his turgid length. He paused for a moment to let you adjust to him before he continued. His hips rocked back and forth, making a slow drag of his cock against the inside of you. Your breath hitched. His black hair slid over his scarlet eyes, which were focused solely upon your face.

Alucard watched every whimper and moan slip from your lips as his pace increased. Every drop of sweat that rolled down your forehead was noted. The way you squirmed as he gripped your thighs. Your fingers clenching in the sheets. How you bounced as he fucked you in fast, hard strokes that touched you deep in your core. 

You could tell he wasn't close to orgasm, not by a long shot. His face remained placid and he showed no sign of fatigue. A black hand that had been teasing your chest slid downwards to stroke the sensitive nerves above where you and Alucard were joined. A delighted mewl tumbled out of your mouth. Your chest heaved. 

“Do you want to tumble over that edge of pleasure, little explorer? I can tell that you're so close.” Alucard's voice was a deep growl. It felt as if he was holding himself back. 

“Yes!” You gasped, your hips bucking against him in abandon, trying to match his fervent pace. “Please!” Your begging came out in throaty, breathless cries. 

He grinned, his hands moving from your sore thighs to your waist. In a fluid movement, he hoisted you up and pinned your body against the wall with a heavy thud that nearly knocked the wind out of you. 

His black limbs supported your bottom, and your legs were wrapped around his abdomen. Alucard's face pressed into your chest, his ear listening to the erratic pumping of your heart and the blood rushing in your veins. His fingers deftly guided his shaft back into your entrance, his hips slapping up against you. Fingers once again stroked your groin, the nerves tingling and sparking like live wires. He breathed in your sweat, your blood, the essence of you, and fucked you harder than he had before. 

Your back repeatedly smacked against the wall, and you knew you'd have a bruise, but you didn't care. The pain and friction of Alucard's long, girthy cock inside you was mounting to a climax that you'd never forget. Your arms had wrapped around him, your fingers in his back. You came violently, your nails raking across his pale skin, your muscles rippling around his length. Your mouth had opened into a wide “O” and he continued to plow into you, milking your orgasm for every last bit he could draw out. 

Alucard finally came as well, his mouth opening in a breathless moan, his fangs peeking out from beneath his lips. For the briefest moment, you wanted him to bite you, to claim you, to be made his. He shuddered, emptying his seed into you in hot spurts. A moment passed where the two of you remained still. Alucard leaned into you, sandwiching you between his body and the wall. His eyes were lidded, and he looked at you with something akin to affection. He eased himself out of you and you could feel cum leaking onto the back of your legs. 

“You are welcome to stay until you are rested.” He returned you to the ground, and the black arms protruding from his back melted away. “The front gate will be unlocked for you in the morning.” 

“Thank you.” You watched as he began to dress himself, tucking his member back into his underwear and zipping up. He grabbed his clothes from the vanity. 

“You can return when you wish. I almost forgot how fun it is to have company.” His voice was sly, and the corner of his mouth was turned up into a fanged grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... It's been a long while since I posted anything. Anyways, since my last story was posted, I've GRADUATED! Yaaaaay. And I'm looking for a full time job to be a normal adult. Booooo. Honestly, I make no promises on being more active on this site. I've got another story in the works, but who knows when that'll get posted? I mean, this one's been sitting in my Google Drive for months! 
> 
> As usual, I appreciate all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments you leave. Constructive criticism is always appreciated (tell me WHY I suck, not just that I suck).


End file.
